Regret is only the begining
by Irish1812DollFace
Summary: Chuck is tired and he had held back his feeling for so long. Seeing them together just broke him and made him fell...Regret.  This will be a one shot but depending on reviews and what you guys think i will make it a three shot. WARNING-not happy-angery
1. Chapter 1

**AN: THIS A WARNING THAT IF YOU ARE A DAN AND BLAIR FAN AND YOU THINK HA WHAT BLAIR IS DOING IS RIGHT THEN I SUGGEST THAT TO PRESS THE BACK BUTTON NOW. IF YOU ARE FEELING LIKE CHUCK JUST GOT STABBED THROUGH THE HEART THEN READ ON BUT WARNING CHUCK IS NOT NICE IN THIS AND IS VERY ROUGH.**

**ENJOY OR DON'T. I DON'T CARE.**

That night was a annual Bass gala and everyone was there that either meant something or was a part of the family or were associated with them.

Chuck paces back and forth in the back with a glass of scotch in his hand. He was at one of his Bass galas and tonight was the night that he was going to announce his big move. No one knew about it, not even Lily. He heard someone enter the room and he turned to see his step mother come in.

"Charles are you ready, were starting." She told me gently. Nodding I drank the rest of my scotch and walked out with her and joined her at the table with Nate, Serena, Rufus and Charlie. Taking my seat in the front I looked around to see who was all there when my eyes stopped on a certain pair. There at the next table was Dan and Blair. Sitting together. Talking and apparently from what she has told me. I glared at them with hatred in my eyes when Blair met my stare. First she looked like she actually felt bad for a minute but then I all I saw in her eyes were annoyance and pity.

"Charles are you all right it's almost time for your speech," Lilly told me gently while placing her hand on my arm gently.

I just nodded at her and then waved the waiter over to tell him to keep the scotch coming.

Sitting for about twenty minutes being silent when the others around me conversed in conversation I was think about how much I hated Blair. The things she did to me was low even for her.

"Now we will be hearing a speech by Mr. Bass, Mr. Bass will you make your way on to the stage please." The speaker asked.

Ignoring the looks from the table I came from I walked up the stage but slightly stumbled. I heard someone snicker and I saw Dan try to hide a laugh while Blair tried to shh him but in his eyes it was just her mocking him for how pathetic he was.

Life is all about choices, the ones you chose good or bad, always remember you did it for a reason he quoted in his head. So walking over to the micro phone and adjusting it he made his decision.

"Thank you all so much for joining me tonight and I just wanted to point out to Mr. Humphrey and Ms. Waldorf in the front row that I appreciate you laughing at me while I made my way up the stairs." I said in a amused voice.

The whole room was silent and I could feel Blair staring me down because clearly I have had way to much to drink tonight I thought to myself.

"Well let's get on through the evening shall we. First off I would like to give a big thanks the Bass board" I praised and every one clapped. I went through with my speech and then I came to the end so I broke my news.

"Now I know that Bass inc. is in New York but, I thought that it was time for a fresh start." I started. I looked around the room and I saw Lilly with a excited look on her face and then I saw Blair's look skeptical. Bitch I thought.

"I have decided that I will be expanding Bass in three new countries." I said and everyone broke out into a clap.

"London, England, Pairs, France and last but not least Italy." There was another round of claps.

"also to make sure these corps will stay in line" I said and there was laughter throughout the room.

"I have decided that I will be making a permanent move to Italy." There was gasps through put the room and then a applause from everyone except two tables.

"I will be taking any question now" I told them.

"Mr. Bass why the sudden move" someone in the back shouted

"this has to be interesting" I heard someone say and I knew who it was. "Yes Daniel this will be" I said in to the mic.

"Well the reason being was you see someone that I love dearly just hurt me very badly and now I don't want to be around that person because…..well frankly I hate them and I regret every. Single. Thing. I. have ever done for her." embarrass me look. Me, never I thought.

"Matter of fact I regret everything that I have shared, done, or gave to her. Now this person has had the nerve to show herself tonight and I know that this person knows who she is. So listen good Blair Waldorf" I said as there was more gasp throughout the room.

"I regret meeting you in kindergarten, I regret helping you with any scheming, I regret going to you for advice, inviting you to my club opening, I regret giving you a ride home and taking your precious virtue, giving you that Erickson beamon necklace, I regret ever in my life trusting you, believing in you, giving us a chance, opening up to, I regret hurting you over and over again and then crawling on my hands and knees through fire and broken just to get a 'we shouldn't be together right now chuck'" I mocked.

"For you all those don't have any clue what I am talking about let me tell you. You see to make a long story short I gave love a chance only to get stomped on by your precious Queen-B. I will admit that I have hurt her many times but to be fair she took my heart and played with it for so long that when it decided to rip she tost it to the side like I was nothing. Now I am sure you are all enjoying this as much as I am but i have a plane to catch tomorrow so I'll tell you one more little secret." I mumbled drunkenly.

"I regret" I said looking over to Blair and seeing tears In her eyes. "ever loving Blair Waldorf" with that I dropped the mic and walked down the stairs and into my broken glass.

**I know that this a little angry but this how I felt and if you guys want I will make it into a three shot or how ever long you guys want. If want to leave it to where its at then please tell.**

**REVIEW. XOXO-M**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Wow I am really surprised with all the reviews I got. Thanks so muck and I know how you all feel about Monday night episode. I was so upset that I almost cried. I really do want Blair and chuck to get back together but what she did to him in this season I think Chuck honestly deserves a break; also think that Blair should not have just jumped from guy to guy like that. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

BLAIR'S POV-

Trying to comprehend what just happened I looked over at Dan to see him looking over at the other table that was currently glaring at us all except for Rufus.

"Why did you have to laugh at him Dan, that was completely uncalled for and I told you to keep it down." I snapped at him.

"He still had no right to do what he did, I don't care if it was his gala or not. He just can't go up there and humiliate you for no reason. That's one hell of a way show some one that you love them." He snapped back at me.

Blair sat there and didn't reply back to him. Deep down she knew that she had hurt so bad that it would be almost impossible to fix. She thought about fixing it with him because he at least deserved that much, but if she was being honest with herself she was terrified to confront him especially after what she just saw.

"Dan I am tired and I think you should drop me off at my place." I said getting up.

"But I thought you said you wanted to come over" he replied back.

"Well I changed my mind." I snapped and started to head out the door.

When Dan had dropped me off I called my town car around and told him to head over to the Empire. She was so scared to go and face that she was shaking when she exited the car.

As she made her way over to the door a security guard had stepped in front of her.

"Excuse me" I snapped at him while trying to make my way around him but he side blocked me.

"Ma'am you are not allowed to be on these premises." He told me in a deep voice. I was about to object when he spoke up.

"Orders of Mr. Bass"

When I heard this my heart broke a little. Never in all of me and Chucks lives knowing each other had he ever had gave orders to keep me away from him and that's with all of the stuff we have been though.

"Well do you think maybe you could call him and tell him I was here, maybe he would care to reconsider" I asked the guard politely.

The guard stared at me before he said something into his walkie-talkie. Waiting patiently I heard footsteps and I turned around to see a very angry Bass coming towards me.

"Did you not hear my security tell you that you are not allowed to be here? Did you lose you intelligence in Brooklyn?" he said acidly.

I just stood there in shock from how rude he was being and it almost brought tears to my eyes.

"Chuck I just came here to get an explanation for tonight. You at least owe me that after your little stunt." I told him.

"You really must have some nerve coming over here to see me and then asking me to give you an explanation for what I did. Why don't you try giving me one after what you decided to do with that piece of track from Brooklyn that you are so fucking madly in love with!" he all but shouted at me. By this time I had tears running down my face. He had no right to talk to me like that.

"You cannot punish me for not being with you anymore Chuck."

"that is one thing you are right about Blair, but I sure as hell can for stringing me along like I am some doll and then for you to rip my heart out. I honestly wonder if you are that fucking stupid to think that I was just going to go move on when you moved. Do you not think that I have feelings, why of course you don't, who care if my feelings get hurt" he said motioning to himself "but no, no, no wait I completely forgot. When Blair Waldorf's feeling's get hurt or change or do whatever the fuck that they do, the whole world must stop or she won't be happy. Blair will you ever find it in that cold heart of yours to forgive me." He said mockingly while leaning in.

I didn't know what to say so I just stood there crying while he stared at me. I knew that he was right.

"Chuck I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I guess when I was spending so much rime with Dan I started to realize to have feeling for him and I just didn't want to admit it." I told him honestly.

"You see Blair that's where you got me. I crawled on my hands and knees back to over and over and over again until I was blown in the face. I offered my help, to pay the dowry, to help you after you got married when you wanted a divorce, but still I can't quite put my finger on it to where I went wrong. But if I had to guess it would be four years ago when I fell in love with you."

I gasped when he said that. I heard him say that earlier that night but to hear it said to your face was whole other thing.

"Chuck" I said stepping forward "You don't mean that."

"But I do." He said

"All I had to do was take you home and right now I could be on my way with my life. Happy. But here I am trying to fight for you but I lost and now all I want to do is get a gun and shoot myself in the heart, but you want to know what's stopping me Blair?" he asked.

"What" I whispered sadly.

"There's already a hole, and I don't know how to stop the bleeding."

I looked up to see him crying now and it was my entire fault. I destroyed him and then I left him to bleed.

**Please tell me if you want me to continue.** **I am taking a vote.**

**Chuck and Blair together for the end or together. So please**

**REVIEW!**

**Xoxoxo-manhattan**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: sorry for the long wait I did not mean to take so long. So here it is and I hope you all like it sooo enjoy. Xo-m**

BLAIRS POV

I watched him turn on his heel and walk away but I didn't want to leave it like this. I wanted to leave here with a clean slate to be able to walk away without feeling like I just killed someone.

"Chuck, wait!" I called out to him. I watched him turn around and glare at me.

"Can I come up to talk to you, I don't want to do it out here?" I asked him hoping he will say yes.

"I thought we said everything that needed to be said" he replied back.

"Well I have more to say" I told him.

He just nodded and we both made are way to the elevator.

PENT HOUSE

I took a seat on the couch as he made his way over to the bar to pour himself a glass of scotch.

I don't know if he forgot his manners but he didn't even offer me a drink I thought to myself.

"You wanted to talk so talk. I have other things to do than dealing with you." He snapped at me.

Not backing down from his wrath I snapped back

"Aren't you going to offer me a drink?"

"You know where the bar is" was all he replied and then went to sit down in his chair.

I sat there mouth gaped opened. The nerve I thought.

"Talk" he commanded me.

"Look Chuck, I know that Dan and I are hurting you, but do you really think that that's any reason to move to Italy?" I asked him.

"Me moving Blair is frankly none of your concern. Is that all you wanted to talk about, to see if you can talk me out of leaving. What are you scared that if you and your little toy don't work out that I can be your back up plan." He almost shouted at me.

"Chuck I don't think that why would I do that. I just think that you shouldn't be moving away from your family" I tried to say but he cut me off.

"Blair. What are you doing?" he asked me in a defeated voice.

"Just…go back to Dan and don't worry about me. You chose and I understand that. You and Dan have made it clear to me that you don't love me anymore, I get that. I might not feel the same way, but why can't you just let me move on in piece." He whispered.

I didn't know what to say to that. I watched him get up and walk over to the window. He gazed down at all of the cars and city lights and I just watched him as all the beautiful lights reflected off his face. I saw the slightest tear roll down his face and I think I heard the slightest break in my heart.

Why could I not just leave him alone? Getting up I walked up behind him.

"Chuck, I think I am going to go" I told him softly.

"Thank you" he whispered and when he said that I wanted to just die right then and there.

Walking over to the elevator I paused and turned around.

"Chuck, just so you know, I know how you feel." I told him.

He immediately turned around and looked at me "You don't know how I feel, nobody knows how I feel." He told me.

"But I do. You have told me…" I tried but he cut me off.

"Do you remember when I told you that my mother died giving birth to me" he asked me.

Confused at the question I just nodded.

"You remember how I grew up, with a father that neglected me. Everyone hated me, I would walk in to the room and know one wanted to be around me because I was always causing trouble. "

"Chuck you know I cared about you" I told him.

"Don't do that Blair. Don't you dare lie to me, you don't think that I knew you always begged Nate to never invite me to things, to hang around me because I was a bad influence on him. I knew everything that you thought about me." He told me with ice in his voice.

When he told me that I felt like crying all over again, Everyone knew that I never thought highly of Chuck when we were younger, his own father didn't.

"Chuck what does this have to do with anything?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Everything" he said simply.

"During that time, I felt…abandoned, neglected, like everyone hated me and there was no point in even living. Here I am again, feeling that same way." He said sadly.

"When we got together" he continued "I thought that was it, I was going to marry you, we were going to have lots of babies, we were going to be known because we were so much in love, and then…I ruined it all and when I tried to fight for it I got what I deserved, but then you told me you wanted me and then you told me you never wanted to see me again and you confused me. I thought you loved me, but it turns out you don't and now I am trying, Blair I am trying with all I have to get over you, but with you showing up here and being on gossip girl is just hurting me Blair. Why do you keep hurting me Blair?" he said gently never wavering.

"So…in the end, no, you don't know how I feel because if you did…you would know how much pain I am in and you would stop…so…can you just stop…please. I promise to leave you alone, I promise to never talk to you again." He pleaded to me.

I didn't realize I was crying until I let out a sob. Covering my mouth with my hand we locked eyes. I looked so deep that I could almost see him dying.

"I never meant to hurt you" I cried.

"I know" he said gently.

"But you did. Just like I did to you, the only difference is that I forgave you before you ever did it and that ok with me because I love you, but its not ok with you because you don't love me." He said ina pained whisper.

Letting out another sob I dropped my purse and rushed over to him and hugged him tight and he just stood there.

"Now" he said gently. "I know why you are here, you might think that I don't know but I do. You want to leave here with a clean slate, knowing that I am ok. You don't want me to move because if I do, that means I won't be in your life anymore.

"Cause I want you in my life Chuck" I cried.

"I need you there, you are still my friend and I need you."

"But you see Blair…I can't be that person, I am not strong enough to sit here and be your friend while I hurt. If I could…you know I would because I love you more than anything and all I wanted was for you to be happy and now you are, with Dan." He said.

"If you want to make me happy then stay here and be in my life" I tried again, I knew that it was selfish but I needed him.

He caressed my face gently looking at me lovingly.

"You don't need me." He told me gently.

"you are a strong women and I am truly sorry that I won't be here to see that progress, but you are going to go on and be happy and get married to the man that you love as much as I love you. I might not be there but, you don't need me" he whispered in my ear while rubbing my back gently.

"You don't need me" he whispered again.

I cried into his chest and sobbed my heart out.

"One more night…please" I begged him.

**AN: so tell me what you think and if I should continue or not.**

**Xoxo-manhattan**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the long wait but I was not to impressed with the last chapters reviews so a couple more chapters this story will be complete. Also there will be a poll on my profile to see who want chuck and Blair together for the end.**

**So enjoy and review.**

**BLAIRS POV**

We stood there while he held me a good twenty minutes. I didn't want to break away from him just yet because he hadn't answered my question.

"Blair…I think we both know that that's not a good idea. Besides you are with Dan and that would not be right." He answered while pulling me away from his body.

I was hoping for a different answer than this. Chuck had never in his life rejected me and now here I was standing in front of him while he did just that.

"Chuck, please" I begged knowing deep down that I needed this more than I needed air.

CHUCKS POV

I wouldn't mind spending one more night with her. I knew that it would not help one single bit, but on some level I knew that my heart wanted it because this would most likely be the last night I would be with her. So I did the only thing that I knew how when it came to Blair Waldorf, I gave in.

"Ok" I told her softly. Her eyes brightened up as she looked at me with her doe brown eyes.

"Really" she sniffled. "you would do that for me?" she asked.

Just nodding my head I walked over to the phone and quickly and quietly called room service and then walked passed her and sat down on the couch. I looked back over to where Blair was standing.

"I ordered us some dinner and there are some movies on the bottom shelf that you can choose from so pick whatever you like." I told and I could tell that she was a little more than confused.

BLAIR'S POV

I didn't know what to say once again. I told I wanted to have tonight with him and he orders us dinner and a movie. I would have suspected something like this from Dan or even Serena for that matter, but never Chuck. It just wasn't him.

Walking over to the couch I slowly sat down next to him a little closer than I knew he expected. I didn't say anything which caused a uncomfortable silence between us.

"Do you want to send out for a movie instead? Because it's ok if you don't like my movie selection." He asked me.

I looked over to where he was sitting "I don't want to watch a movie" I told him heatedly.

"Then what pray tell is it that you wanted to do" he snapped back at me.

Getting a little irritated with him now I turned around to where I was not facing him anymore.

_Ding!_

The elevator chimed and before I could so anything Chuck was already up and tipping the boy. I watched Chuck roll the cart over to where we were stopping to grab the remote on his way. He handed me my plate and I took it reluctantly as he grabbed his and then plopped down right next to me a little farther from where I sat and then turned on the TV to the stock market channel.

I wanted to cry. I didn't know what to do. Why was he being like this, ok maybe I knew why he was being like this really I was giving myself to him and he wouldn't take me I thought to myself?

If he was not going to take me then I was going to take him.

Quickly finishing my dinner I turned to Chuck whole was eating his dinner quietly while writing down notes in a note book.

Feeling my gaze on him he turned and looked at me. "Did you want to order dessert now? I can have them bring up some éclairs." He asked me in a soft voice.

"I don't want éclairs for dessert" I snapped at him. I saw his face drop a little and then I immediately regretted it when I did it. Scooting closer to him until are bodies were pressed together I took his note book from him and set it down on the coffee table.

"I was actually hoping that maybe we could do something else….you know…something that we both…enjoy doing." I tried a little hesitantly.

I saw his brow furrow in confusion "What did you have in mind Blair?" he asked.

"OH MY GOODNESS CHUCK I WANT YOU TO MAKE LOVE TO ME!" I screamed at him.

He quickly got to his feet and I was hot on his heels.

"NO! Blair, no! I can't do that because that would be cheating and you are not mine to have. So you have exactly two options, you either sit the fuck down and watch a movie with me or get the hell out of my building." He commanded me.

The words he said to me 'you are not mine to have' cur through me. My eyes brimmed with tears as I sat down on the couch and stared at the television. I felt Chuck take a seat next to me as he continued his work.

About twenty minutes later he turned to me "Are you going to pick a movie because I have flight to catch in the morning and I'm tired." He told me groggily.

Without saying a word I got up and went over to the movie shelf and deliberately picked the longest movie I could find, _Gone with the Wind._

**4 hours and 23 minutes later 2:54 a.m.**

Chuck was putting eye drops in his eyes trying to stay awake while Blair was saddly staring at the screen just as the end credits were rolling around.

"That is such a sad movie, they don't end up together because she was too stubborn and when she was finally ready he was gone." Blair sniffled.

Chuck started to get up and walk to his bedroom "Chuck where are you going" I called after him.

He turned to stare at me "What are you talking about I watched a movie with you. A movie longer than your average film, but I still watched it." He said tiredly.

"But… but we still have to watch the sequel" I told him not wanting are nights together to end.

"Blair I m sorry but I am tired and i would say another time, but this was supposed to be a onetime thing and besides your…boyfriend is probably worried about you."

Nodding slowly I got up, gathered my things and left the Empire.

By the time I got home it was around 3:00a.m. And even though I was up most of the night I still could not sleep. I had so many thought running through my head it was giving me a headache.

Tonight with Chuck made me realize that I still wanted him and that Dan just kept getting in my way. Yea Dan could be nice and sweet, but if I were to be honest with myself I hate it when I am with him, I have to put on a mask, I am not myself and I feel awkward like I am suppose to win his respect or he will judge me.

I started to cry so I buried my face into my pillow and sobbed. I miss Chuck, I want my Chuck back. I was at the brink of doing anything right now just to be with him and when he would not make love to me tonight it nearly killed me.

Quickly sitting up I put on a pair of heals a coat and head out the door.

**AN: I hope you all liked it and please review it will make me really happy.**

Xoxo-Manhattan


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: sorry for the long wait I just think that I didn't do to good on the reviews last chapter. This is the final so enjoy and it will be shorts.**

Stepping off the elevator into the dark room that she had exited once already that night a few short hours ago, Blair looked around for Chuck; she didn't see him so she headed over to his bed room thinking he must have gone to bed.

Stripping off her coat and shoes on her way to his room she felt a little nervous. Taking a few deep breaths before opening the door she decided that this was it, when she goes in here this will be her future.

Stepping in and closing the door behind her as quietly as she could and then slowly tip toed to the bed to where the sleeping body lied.

Lifting the covers and gently slipping in Blair snuggled up to his back and put her arm over his waist. She felt him jolt slightly and then try to turn around to face her.

"Blair" he said groggily.

"Yea. I am here" I replied a little hesitant.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

She didn't answer his question; instead she rolled on top of him and buried her face into his neck.

"I want to be here with you…if you will let me…I wa…" she tried to get out, but she was cut off by her sobs.

"I'm… sorry" she got out this time.

Chuck didn't say anything, just put his arms around her and held the sobbing body that lay on him.

About an hour passed when Chuck finally spoke "Blair…I don't know whats going on so you are going to have to talk to me" he said gently.

Bring her face up she looked into his eyes and sniffed quietly. "I want to be with you…and …not dan."

"Blair" he said sitting up which brought her into his lap "We have already talked about this."

"I know, I know" she said quickly. "…but I" she tried but he cut her off.

"Blair I am moving and I am going to start over and I cant have you playing with me again" he said a little harsh.

"Chuck…I love you more than anything and I was so stupid to choose Dan over you and if I could go back I would. If you will take me back I will try my best to make it up to you anyway I can. I will move to Italy with you and ,and, and we can get married and start a family and be away from all the drama" she stuttered out with out even taking a breath.

"Blair, Blair slow down and take a deep breath" Chuck said calmly.

"I have already forgiven you." He told her softly while stroking her hair.

"yo..you have" she replied back sheepishly.

"I am not going to make you move to Italy though.."

"No Chuck I, I want to" she told him.

"You do?"

"I think that it will be good for both of us and if its ok with you I would like to…" she trailed off not finishing while looking down.

Chuck lifted her chin with his finger and looked into her eyes "You would like to what?"

Blushing scarlet red she mumbled out " I was think that maybe if you still want to that we could have a private wedding there" she said just below a whisper.

Not saying anything he pressed his lips to hers.

"is that a yes?" she asked against his mouth.

"mmmm" was all he relied back.

A few minutes later the pulled apart for air and just gazed at each other.

"We'll leave in the morning" he said with his husky voice.

Pecking him on the lips she pushed him down on the bed and lied down on top of him.

"I won't ever regret out new beginning" she whispered in his ear.

"I love you" was all he replied.

**Ok so there it is. I hope you were not to disappointed. Please review.**

**Xoxo-manhattan**


End file.
